Rest in Peace, My Friend
by NaaraHatake
Summary: Six took a hit for Rex, and Six doesn't look like he is going to make it. Six/Rex father/son fluff.I don't own anything but the story. Please don't be mad!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Generator Rex.**

I jumped over an orange arm that belongs to an orange, scaly evo. This evo had long, thick claws and razor sharp teeth that could shred you into ribbons. It's glassy, blue eyes eyed me carefully, watching my every move. I took out my slam hands, "Come on, let's do this Fido!" The evo roared into the sky and ran at me with full speed. It's um...paws, thumped against the ground, shaking the earth.

I swung my fist up, lifting the evo into the air and flying a couple feet backwards. It skidded on the dry, desert ground. I smirked and looked behind me. "Wasn't that awesome Six?" Six walked up, "Don't get too cocky." I waved him off, "Come on, that was totally..." Six pushed me away from him before the evo tackled Six to the ground. I blinked back in horror.

The evo stood over Six with blood on his claws. Blood surrounded Six's form. The evo roared a lion like roar. I frowned and grinded my teeth together. Anger boiled over my brain. I clenched my fists, "Leave him alone!" I unleashed my slam hands and tackled the beast to the ground. I grabbed it by the color and slammed it against the ground. I punched it continually until it was whimpering. I wanted to rip that monster's throat out! The evo got up and ran away, whimpering like kicked dog.

I turned back to Six. He was still, not moving an inch. My face turned into a worried one and ran to my protector. I press a finger to my 'com, "I need help! Please! I need a medical crew here now!" I knelled by Six. My breaths became ragged. A huge gash was where his stomach would be. Blood stained his white shirt, making it seem even redder. The blood on his green jacket was smeared here and there. Tears came to my eyes and brought Six to my lap. I took a dry gulp and I held his head up, "I'm so sorry Six. This is my fault."

Six's breathing was slow, too slow for my likening. He answered back hoarsely, "R-rex. A-are you alright?" I nodded and wiped some escaped tears. "I'm fine Six." He gasped and his breaths became a little quicker, like he was trying to stay alive. I looked up, "You're going to be fine Six, I called for back up. Just wait for back up." He raised face his head towards mine, "I'm not...going to make it." I shook my head and yelled, "You are! You are going to, Six! Just hold on!"

He said quietly, "Rex..." I closed my eyes tightly, "I can't loose you Six. You found me, you protected me. You were my father figure...you are my father in a way. Don't die." Hot tears ran down my cheek, spilling over my chin. Six said, "Rex. L-look at me." I opened my eyes and looked up to Six's face. He had his glasses in his hand. His onyx eyes stared back at me, his face just as stoic as ever though.

His chest was moving rapidly, trying to receive oxygen to them. He said, "Rex. I..am going to die. I have lost too much blood." He paused and took more deep breaths. He winced in pain, "Rex, I am proud of you. I always have been. I may have seemed a little strict at times but...that was for your own good." Six coughed up blood. The red goo fell down his chin. His eyes became slightly glazed. I shook my head, "Take it easy. You need your energy." He smirked.

I wiped more tears. Six placed a hand on my arm, "I want you to promise me two last things for me, Rex." His breath was slower again. I nodded, "Anything." He became serious, "The first thing is to protect the ones you care about. Never, ever hurt them." I nodded. He went on, "The other thing is to forgive yourself. I chose to protect you, and I did. It was never your fault, it never will be." I grabbed his jacket, "Ok Six, ok."

Six nodded and smiled. "I'm glad I found you Rex." That last word was a mere breath. His head fell back and his body went limp and his eye's closed ever so slowly. I grabbed his sunglasses from his hand and placed them on his face.

_"Rex? Rex what's the report?" _White knight. I clenched my fists. It was his fault that Six is dead. _Rex? _He only sent Six and I to fight a class one evo. I pressed my finger to my 'com. I yelled, "Want to know what happened White? Well Six is dead! You here me? Six is lying here dead, and it's your entire fault! You sent only him and I on a dangerous mission! And don't you dare say, 'it was his duty' or, 'he's just an agent' because he was the best damn agent you ever had. He is dead because you are a selfish basterd who only thinks for himself!"

I took the 'com out of my ear and crushed it. I threw the pieces onto the ground and looked back at Six's cold body. I looked away and shoved my face in my hands. I sobbed in my hands for the loss.

* * *

><p>The sun shone. You wouldn't think the weather would even shine over a day like this, but it.<p>

I stood over Six's grave at the Providence Memorial Graveyard. I was the only one left. The others have left an hour ago.

His head stone was green. I demanded it should have been green, instead of the traditional white, because I thought Six would appreciate it. I stood there and read the words on his head stone over and over.

**R.I.P.**

**Agent Six.**

**A.K.A. Sixth Deadliest Man.**

**?-2011**

**Six was a hard working agent who always did what was right. **

**He was loved and will be missed.**

I would have wept but I couldn't. My tear ducts were dry, I had no more tears to shed.

The wind brushed my green jacket and waved my black tie. I closed my eyes. "Rex, let's go home. We can go get lunch before we get back." I turned back and looked at my friends. Holiday and Noah were dressed in black with mourning looks on their faces. Bobo wore his normal clothes but wasn't in the same mood. Nobody was. Holiday and Noah were smiling though, well, more like a sympathetic smile.

I nodded, "I'll meet you back at the ship." They nodded and walked back to the ship. I looked back at the tombstone. I smiled softly and placed Six's shades on my face.

"Rest in peace, my friend."

**It was hard for me to write this. I love Six, but this story was in my mind all the time. Please review and subscribe.**


	2. Email

**Alrighty, this is just random, but I kinda wanted to do this anyways.**

**I have many fans that view my stories and I love to reply to some of them when I have time. Some of the reviews, though, are from people who I can not respond back too. Since I replay induvidualy to my other viewers, I might as well and do for the rest of you guys!**

**So if you have an idea, want to know something, want to draw something, or just want to say that you like my stories, then please go to my email at .com. (Nice email, isn't it?) Anybody may message me too! Just say your user name and it will all be dandy. **

**With much love,**

**Naara Hatake.**

**P.S. Sorry for the interupter for the stories that I have not finished yet.**


End file.
